Total Drama Juvie
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Join 16 of your favorite TDI characters on a 6 week adventure through juvie. What will happen? Who will try to escape? Will Heather be nice at all? There is only one way to find out, read the dang story!
1. Episode 1 Part 1: Meet the Delinquents

Just to let you know:

**I DON'T OWN TDI!**

I only own TDJ.

Now on with the show

Chris:"Last time we saw our campers was on the special, TDDDDI. Unfortunately no one won the money for the fact that it was eaten by sharks.[Chris laughs] Sadly, some of those campers have not be doing so good. As in ending up in Juvie not good. Now, no one did anything wrong, we just set up some scenarios that got them in trouble.[Chris laughs again] So now they are being sent to this 'juvenile detention center' to be filmed for 6 weeks. Whoever is the first to leave actually wins, last standing loses, but they don't know that. Forently I won't be here to host. I got a twin bro who wants to learn about being a host so I talked into letting the producers let him host this. Who be bad? Who will be good? Can I get any more handsome? Find out today on Total......Drama......Juvie!!!!!"

[song that has same beat as TDI's theme song plays]

Dear Mom and Dad: I'm doing time,

for stealing, resisting,speeding, and other crime.

I didn't pay a speeding ticket fee,

play jokes on those who couldn't see.

I wanna get out of juvie.

The put me in a cell with no light from the sun,

from that point I knew there will be no more fun.

Everything I've done wrong was proved,

tried to run but there were cops in my way.

I wanna get out of juvie,

Noooo, no no no no no, no no no no no, no no no no no.

(thump,thump,thump)

I wanna get

I wanna get

I wanna get out of juvie

I wanna get

I wanna get

I wanna get out of juvie

(whistling to tune at end)

Chris' brother Khris: "Hello, and welcome to TDJ. Today we will be joing sixteen teens that have be breaking the law and stuff as they fight their way out of juvie. Undoubtedly, they are some of your favorite TDI campers. Truthful I feel bad for them.[starts laughing] Nah, just kidding! Anyways, lets meet our first two delinquents! [looks at piece of paper] Wait, this can't be right! It says that the first to arrive in Courtney and Duncan!"

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

Duncan: "Home sweet home."

Courtney: "How can you cay this is home? It feels cold and depressed. Totally what I don't like."

Khris: "Dude, I** totally **believe that your here. But how did **she** get here?"

Duncan: "Assisted robbery."

Courtney: "Lier! You stole a necklace and gave it to me! Then the police came after me and not you! The only reason your here is because I told on you and they believed it!"

Duncan: "What ever floats your boat, sweetheart." [he smirks]

Courtney: "I told you not to call me that!"

Duncan scoffs while walking away. Courtney follows while still yelling.

Khris: "Next is Izzy and Eva!"

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

Izzy: Hi Chris! Rember me? Of course you do! I'm E-Scope if you don't rember! Wow this place looks just right to climb around on! Come on Eva!"

Eva: "I really,** really** don't want to be here right now, and soon, neither will you."

Khris: "Okay......."

Khris: "Next up is Heather and Beth!"

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

Khris: "Welcome Heather, Beth."

Beth: "Hi."

Khris: "You look different."

Beth: "I got my braces and glasses removed."

Khris: "Oh."

Heather: "Oh wow, It really figures that Mr. Delinquent, Miss Cyco, and Miss Rageahoclic are here." [Heather laughs]

Duncan: "Right back at you sweetheart!"

Courtney: "Hey, I thought I was your sweetheart!"

Duncan: "I thought you didn't want to be called that."

Courtney: "Not then! But now your calling Heather that!"

Duncan: "So what now?"

Courtney: "I'm not talking to you."

Duncan: "Courtney, wait!"

[Courtney walkes away with Duncan following]

Khris: "Next is Ezekiel, Harold, and Noah!"

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

Ezikel: "So this is it, eh?"

Khris: "Sure is."

Noah [in sarcastic tone]: "Wow, this is all I expected and more.

Harold: "This is perfect to pratice my mad karate skill."

[Noah slaps his face]

Khris: "Next is.....wait, it this right?"

[Khris looks to camera man]

Khris: "It is? Okay. Next is Katie and Sadie!"

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

Katie: "Look Sadie, it's juvie!!"

Sadie: "I always wanted to see what juvie was like!"

Katie: "Me too!"

Sadie: "Don't you just love how much we have in common?!?"

Katie: "I do!"

Katie and Sadie: "Eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee!"

Khris: "How do they breath? Anyways, its time for Geoff!"

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

Geoff: "Hey dudes and dudettes!"

All in unsion: "Hey Geoff."

Geoff: "Its great to be here!"

Khris: "Uh, dude, your at juvie."

Geoff: "Oh yeah, right. Well, its bad to be here then."

Khris: "Next is DJ."

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

DJ: "Hey man, whats happening?"

Khris: "Just hosting this."

DJ: "Yeah I kinda figured."

[DJ walks away to the other campers]

Khris: "Cody, show yourself!"

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

Cody: "Chris, long time, no see!"

Khris: "Yeah I know. Now its Bridgette's turn!"

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

Bridgette: "Hi!"

[Bridgette walks to rest of 'delinquents']

Khris: "The big guy himself, Owen!"

[police siren is heard, then car doors slam shut]

Owen: "Hey Chris! Is this juvie? I never knew it looked like this. I seen juvie in movies and on tv, but never in real life."]

Khris: "Thats nice Owen, but my name isn't Chris, it's Khris."

Owen: "Same thing."

Khris: "Tecknally, no. It's pronounced Kiss."

[Khris looks away]

Owen: "Ex-squease me? Did I here kiss?"

[All except Khris start laughing hysterically]

Kriss: "What?!? I coulden't get me name changed in time!"

Duncan [while still laughing]: "What, you coulden't kiss up to them to change it quicker?"

[All except Khris start laughing harder while Khris' face looks very upset]

Cody [while still laughing]: "Dude, take a pill. A **_love_** pill!"

[All except Khris start laughing harder while Khris' face looks even **more** upset]

Khris: "DUDE! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

_TO be contunied..._

**Okay that was part one.**

**Once I get enough reviews(they have to be nice reviews), I'll put up espisode 1 part 2**

**TDITGirl1301 out.  
**


	2. Author's Note 1

**Okay guys, I think I got writers block.  
I can't seem to think of a good challenge for the 'delinquents'.  
Please give me suggestions.  
The quicker I get them, the quicker I make the rest of the show.**

**'  
\**


	3. Episode 1 part 2: Sleeping Arrangements

**

* * *

****TDITGirl in.**

**Okay this is part 2 of the story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**221 hits and 14 reviews in 24 hours! Not bad considering the fact this is my first story.**

**Question: Was the joke at the end bad or unnecessary?**

**Please tell me now!**

**Oh just to let everyone know, I DON'T OWN TDI! ONLY TDJ, KHRIS, AND COOK HATCHET!**

**On to the story!

* * *

  
**

_Continued from last chapter  
_

Khris: "Okay delinquents, see that big building over there?"

[delinquents nod in agreement]

Khris: "I want you to go there and put yourselves into the headlocks you see in there."

Heather: "Why?"

Khris: "Because I said so. If you still have a problem with that, you can deal with the Councilor."

[Khris points to the left and Chef Hatchet and his twin brother Cook Hatchet are standing about 10 feet away from Khris and they have a butchers knife]

Cook Hatchet: "YOU KIDS HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

Kids: "NO SIR!"

[Khris, Chef and Cook start laughing while kids still standing there.]

Khris: "Go already!"

Heather: "We're in headlocks if you haven't noticed."

Khris: "Yeaaaah. Cook, please take care of this."

Cook: "Fine."

[delinquents go to building after Cook fixes the headlock thingies.]

Khris: "Okay unlike last time in choosing the teams, this time will be based on a random drawing!"

[delinquents mown while Cook holds up his knife then delinquents straighten up]

Khris: "I will put one ball in the roller machine for each delinquent. I will then draw 8 balls for each team."

[Khris performs actions]

Khris: "I want Courtney, Bridgette, Katie, Heather, Sadie, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Harold to up here please."

[The selected delinquents walk up to Khris.(DUH!)]

Khris: "You all now the Unrightfully Accused."

[Khris throws a blanket with the team's symbol on it. A/N: The symbol is black with a picture of a finger point to a stick figure. The symbol is a circle like previous times]

Khris: "The rest of you... Geoff, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Eva, Owen, DJ and Noah...you are the Unfortunate Convents."

[Khris throws a blanket with the teams symbol on it. A/N: The symbol is white with black and white stripes. The symbol is a circle]

Khris: "If you all will kindly follow me outside to the second biggest building."

[They all follow Khris]

Khris: "THIS is where you will are 4 cells here. I really don't care about the arrangements as long as boys get left wing, girls get right wing. You got ten minutes before the challenge. Good luck!"

**

* * *

**

** The girl's side

* * *

  
**

Heather: "This is completely unacceptable! How can I live **here**?"

Bridgette: "Because you are."

Heather: "I know that! But how are we going to arrange the sleeping?"

Courtney: "Good point. Because I was a CIT, I'll decide."

Eva: "Well, if we don't find out soon, there will be no soon for a lot of you."

Beth: "Come on you guys, lets not fight."

Katie and Sadie: "Yeah you guys, let's not."

Katie: "Oh my gosh Sadie! We said that at the same time!"

Sadie: "Wow we did!"

Katie and Sadie: "Eeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

[A/N: Katie and Sadie don't go on forever. They stopped at the last e.]

Courtney: "I just realized something."

[Girls turn their heads to see what Courtney was talking about.]

Courtney: "We have two cells on the girl's side, right?"

[Girls nodding in agreement.]

Courtney: "And we have two teams here, right?"

[Girls nodding in agreement.]

Courtney: "Well, maybe one-."

Izzy[Interrupting Courtney]: "Team can get one cell, and the other cell the other one."

Courtney: "Hey! I was talking!"

Izzy: "You were taking too long."

Courtney: "No I wasn't!"

Izzy: "Yes, Kaleidoscope thinks Courtney took too long."

Courtney: "Why are you talking in third-person?!?

Izzy: "Kaleidoscope has no idea."

[Girls decide to live in the cells according to Courtney's (and Kaleidoscope's) instructions.]

**

* * *

**

**The boy's side

* * *

  
**

Cody: "We need to find out how were going to live in here."

Owen: "With lots and lots of food?"

Cody: "Not quite. I mean how are we going to fit in the cells?"

Harold: "Yeah."

Noah: "If there's two teams here, then the smartest way to divide us is team one in one cell, team two in the second."

Duncan: "Fine by me."

[Everyone else agrees and follows the action]

* * *

Khris [over the loud speakers]: "Okay delinquents, it's challenge time!"

* * *

**Okay, sorry for cutting the story short, but I don't have that much time for making stories and I wanted to get some more stuff up here.**

**Do you think I abused the lines?**

**Thanks for all the replies to my Author's Note.**

**bluepineapple, I'm going to use your first challenge idea for Episode 1 Part 3.**

**And for all of y'all who keep telling me how it sucks that Gwen and Trent aren't in here, I here to tell you that they'll come on a special episode as well as some more TDI characters.**

**Remember what I said about people getting voted off? I changed my mind. Now on the second last episode, I will tally up the elimination votes for everyone. Deliquents with the lowest elimination votes go first to compete for a big, one by one elimination challenge.**

**Okay, one more thing.**

**I am going to try to post a new story part two days after the last. Author's Notes will more likely than not happen a day after the last update. I mainly only update Monday-Friday 3pm-6pm. If it been a while since the last update, more likely than not, either I got on punishment, no one paid the internet bill, the computer broke, the internet broke, I've been super busy, I got company, or I'm the company.  
**

**Okay, TDIGirl out.  
**


	4. Episode 1 part 3: Making the Plan

**

* * *

Disclaimer: If you think that I own TDI, your crazy. I only own TDJ, Khris, and Cook Hatchet.**

**Once more, thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**I am sorry for making you wait sooooooo long.**

**I used to use my brother's computer to go on-line until I got a computer. And I had to move some files that ended getting lost. Then I found them.**

**But enough talk, Onto the story!!!

* * *

**

_Continued from last part_

Khris: "Okay delinquents, for your first challenge, were going to let you escape this place."

[Cheering and applauds]

Khris: "_But_, we will catch you. The rules are simple: Devise a plan to escape, try to escape while our many interns _and_Cook (who, like his brother, has an advance degree in man hunting and a military background, will make this excrusating hard.) hunt you down, and whatever team can get _all_ their members over the three walls and fences before getting caught wins. Any questions?"

Sadie: "How _do_ you escape?"

Khris: "I don't know and I don't care."

Sadie: "Oh."

Khris: "Okay, ready? Set? GO!!!"

* * *

**Team Unrightfully Accused**

**

* * *

**Courtney: "Okay, since I'm a CIT, I'll be team caption."

Brigette: "As much as I agree with that, I don't. I think Duncan should be caption. After all, he **has**escaped juvie before

Duncan: "Got that right."

Courtney: "Fine, Duncan can be caption. But how are we going to devise a plan?

Duncan: "Yeah, we need a plan."

Sadie: "Oh, oh, I know something! Me and Katie can make lots of noise to detract Cook and the other people!"

Duncan: "Eah, I heard worse."

Harold: "And I could use my 'Mad Skills' for some rope and stuff."

Heather: "Whatever. I can manage on my own."

Courtney: "Not a good idea."

Heather: "Why not?"

Courtney: "Eight heads are better than one."

Heather: "Whatever."

[Heather storms away]

Courtney: "I think we have a plan."

[Courtney then smiles mischievously]

* * *

**Team Unfortunate Convents **

**

* * *

**

Izzy: "Kaleidoscope thinks that she should be caption."

Noah: "Yeah, so you can drive us crazy like you?"

Izzy: "No, it's just the fact that E-Scope has great commanding skills. Remember the million dollar hunt? We were a pretty good team."

Eva: "That's true."

Izzy: "E-Scope thinks that someone should keep look out for Cook. Let E-Scope think."

[Izzy/Kaleidoscope/E-Scope thinks]

Izzy: "Kaleidoscope got it!"

[whispering starts]

Geoff: "That is a wicked plan, bra."

Owen: "Awwwwwwwsomeeeeeeeee!"

DJ: "Genius."

Beth: "Incredulous."

Cody: "Perfect."

Izzy: "Thanks guys. We should get started."

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short. I just wanted to let you know that this story isn't dead.**

**I will try to update this story more often. **

**What team do you think will win? Will Heather follow her team's plan? Will Izzy blow something up? Why are you asking me? Scram, beat it, get outa here, Review!!!!! =D**

* * *


	5. Good Bye for Now

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sadly, I have abused my internet-in-my-room powers, and the internet has been removed.**

**I can not longer update often unless I sneak on my bro's computer.**

**But don't worry, in a few months I will be back.**

**While I have no internet, I will still be able to use the computer and I will make a lot of chapters for my stories.**

**So when I come back, I will be able to update all my stories almost every day. And I can make new stories quicker. **

**I'll see you guys in a few months.**

**BYE!

* * *

  
**


	6. Almost!

**

* * *

People, I'm trying to write the next chapter.**

**But I'm trying to decide if I should continue in script form (Even if against the rules) or put a whole lot of information and detail in it.**

**Really, I want to update this story soooo bad!**

**And I probably confused you by making this A/N.**

**Yeah, tell me your input.**

**Come to think about it, this is a pretty dumb A/N to wri-type.**

**And I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP!!!**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
